Jedi Exile
Yes, It's out there, I said it. The Jedi Exile is Female and also a Hardcore Lesbian! Too bad Fanboys!! Fangirls, I'll now give you some time to dry your seat..........................................that should do it, lets continue. Biography Mandalorian Wars Having enough of the Jedi preaching chastity and pacifism, the Jedi Exile soon enlisted in the ranks of Revan and his Jedi Crusaders to Kick some ass and score some booty during the Mandalorian Wars. She Pwnd massively and soon she held a high rank only answering to Revan and Malak themselves. At the height of the war she ordered her Iridonian minion Bao-Dur to power up the Mass PWN Generator and destroying the entire Mandalorian fleet and also 40% of the republic forces, but who's counting. After the atrocity, she cut herself off from the Force because she couldn't stand the immense whining of all the casualties. Upon returning to the Jedi Council to face judgment, she gave the masters some attitude and for that she was exiled. Peragus Station Waking up in a Kolto tank on a deserted truckstop she decided to run around in her underwear, hey she was a freak though. She met a crazy old blind Jedi witch who forced a telepathic bond on her, later she met a prisoner named Atton Rand, and the three of them battled and Pwnd a cheap rip-off, not even good enough to polish the original prototype's chassis protocol droid. they soon fled the station and en-route to Telos IV destroyed an asteriod field in the progress. Yippieeee!!! Telos Citadel Station Arriving on Telos Citadel Station they were arrested by an old dude and put in jail but not before The Jedi Exile, who's connection to the force had returned used a mind trick on the party and had sex with security officer Soka Linu (score). After they had been cleared of guilt in the asteriod explosion they were escorted to a crappy appartement. Not long afterwards the three were contacted by an Ithorian who offerd them a job, The Jedi Exile declined and as luck would have it a Czerka protocol droid offerd them a job on behalf of a Female thats more like it. The Jedi Exile agreed on working for Czerka on the condition that she could be intimate with Executive Jana Lorso and Jana Lorso complied. (Score). While wandering the Station she came accross a Twi'lek male who lost his girlfriend in a game of Pazaak; smelling opportunity the Exile went to the cantina and confronted the man who now owned the Twi'lek dancing girl named Ramana. She challenged the man to a game of pazaak and soon she won herself a nice slave. Not only did she (score) with her new asset, she also had a new steady flow of credits double score. In this same cantina she also met a female Zeltron by the name of Luxa, Luxa wanted to get rid of her boss and take his job, the Exile said she would be happy to help her on the condition she could "mate" with Luxa, they both agreed (score) and the Exile went to the Bumani Exchange corp. Upon enetring the office she met a nice receptionist by the name of Vula, the two made out (score) and the Exile soon Pwnd the slimy Quarren. Telos IV In the course of these actions the party's ship the Ebon Hawk was stolen so they made way to the surface of Telos IV, crash landing there the Exile met an old minion of her named Bao-Dur who invented the Mass PWN Generator. they found their way to a secret Jedi Academy and there the Exile was confronted by Jedi Master Atris who kept her lightsaber to use as a Shooto. After some mean words here and there the Exile wrestled with the Handmaiden sisters and went on her way satisfied. (5 score). Dantooine Landing on Dantooine they were greeted by a gate guard named Dillan, the Exile gave her a fast shag (score) and went on to meet Terena Adare the administrator of the settlement. Dissapointed upon discovering that Terena was too old to snog (no score) she decided to scout the planet a bit. She found a salvager camp with another old chick who sold artifacts (again 'no score) and went in to the old Jedi Enclave, there she met a salvager named Taepalae who was good enough (score) and went on a scavenger hunt. Inside the sub-levels of the Enclave the Exile did not score with Kaevee becouse: *''one'': Obsidian did not put her into the game at the last moment. *''two'': Kaevee was just a Padawan and that would just be wrong! Returning to the Ebon Hawk they were ambushed by a blind Sith called Visas Marr, the Exile Pwnd her and took advantage of Visas while she was unconcious. (score??) Nar Shadada Next stop Nar Shadada, upon exiting the landingpad the Force guided the Exile to the left into a swoop office, there she met a Twi'lek named Borna Lys, this female wanted to sabotage the owner of the swoop office to take it for her own, the Exile replied that she was willing to help her with this but only if she could "get somma that ass" Borna Lys agreed (score). Later that day the Exile went to a pazaak den and scored with a Twi'lek named Dahnis. The next day the Exile roamed the refugee sector in her quest for poontang, she liberated a youg girl from the exchange and arranged some transport for a family (double score with Nadaa and Kahrama'). A few hours later she met a woman named Aaida who was heartbroken on the count of losing her husband Lootra, the Exile said she knew a way to make make Aaida feel better and they ended up in a smelly container to have some ''dirty nookiee, (SCORE). Unaware she was being followed by Mira the sexy Mando bountyhunter, the Exile traveled to the Nar Shadada docks and met Lootra. The Exile taunted him by saying she scored with his wife, Lootra cried. At that moment Mira captured the Exile only to fall under her influence. Mira dressed up in a sexy dancers outfit and never wanted to wear something else, they had multiple encounters in the small storage compartement of the Ebon Hawk. (Multiple score). G0-T0's Yacht Then those damned exchange thugs kidnapped the Exile and hid her on G0-T0's Yacht, Mira initiated a rescue, and the lovers were reunited again, but not before the Exile had a threesome with the Twin Suns on G0-T0's Yacht. (triple score). Dxun After escaping they Crash landed on Dxun, thats gotta hurt. Wandering trough the jungle moon of Dxun the Exile met a couple of Mando's who took her to see Mandalore. This Mandalore turned out to be One of the baddest Muthafuckers in The Galaxy of all time. They soon formed a connection realizing they had a lot in common: *''one'' They both PWN@G3D. *''two'' They both loved Poontang. Onderon Traveling to Onderon with Mandalore, the Exile met a woman named Terlyn, who was in need of a Starport Visa. The Exile arranged a visa for her in return for booty (score[). in the town square she met Anda, a fierce Vaklu supporter, the Exile lied to Anda in saying Vaklu was top of the bill and they soon had sex in the square (public score). Investigating a murder to which an associate of Mandalore was involved she questioned Sakarie, an exchange smuggler. '' Now smugglers were the Exile's kind of scum'' and they soon had intercourse (score). Meanwhile Darth Kojak solved the murdercase and the doctor was sent free, complaining to Mandalore that a Woman named Bakkel stole his PSP, the Exlile sensed opportunity and confronted the woman and showed Bakkel what Beast Riding really was. (Beastly score). Korriban Landing on Korriban the Sith world the Exile sensed through the force that she would not score. Her assumptions were correct when she found Lonna Vash dead. no score. After PWNing an ugly zombie who respected her she investigated a cave in a desperate attempt to find some poontang. Upon entering a tomb she found some force visions, she PWND the male visions and scored with the female visions: *''Bastila Shan'' *''Nisotsa'' *''Cariga Sin'' Thus creating Force Masturbate. She also met Darth Revan there.......cool!! Onderon Civil War Returning to Dxun, the Exile sent a party to look for Freedons Nadd's while she herself went on to PWN an entire army by herself in an attempt to taste some royalty. The Exile soon Pwnd Vaklu's henchmen and Got Down with Queen Talia. (Royal Score). Reuniting Traveling to Telos IV again she confronted Atris and demanded her Shooto back, Atris refused becouse she herself used the shooto quite frequently. A huge duel erupted and the Exile Pwnd Atris and took her shooto for her own again. Atris begged to give her the shooto back, since the handmaidens had left her earlier, the Exile was willing to give her the shooto in return from some Force Head from Atris. (Force Score) Ravager PWN@G3 time!!!! All that Action got the Exile craving for some diffrent action. She, Mandalore and Visas Marr boarded the Ravager in order to PWN a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord by the name of Darth Nihilus, who in his free time gave advice on writing funny articles right here on Darthipedia. Small world isn't it? Just kidding. He devoured her alive. Malachor V She killed a buch of Sith, and ordered Bao-Dur to charge up the Mass PWN Generator once again. Big Deal! Legacy The Jedi Exile traveled to the Unknown Regions in order to search for Morpheus so that she could slice into the Matrix and upload herself into Star Wars Galaxies were there would be an unlimited supply of Poontang...For now. Score amount: 22+ Category:Awesome people Category:Bow chika bow wow Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi